iRealize
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Carly has feelings for Freddie but is unsure how to express them; pehaps a song will be enough to convince him; Creddie.


**iRealize**

Discalimer: I don't own iCarly or the song used in this fanfic; iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider (I think that's how to spell it) and all associated comapines and the song 'Speechless' belongs to The Veronicas (Awesome band) and all assosciated comapies too.

CARLY POV

We were all at the Groovie Smoothie, school had finished for the day, it had been a huge test and I felt burnt out from all the pressure of studying and actually taking the test but now I was calmer, or at least I would have been if I hadn't been distracted by a certain cukey tech producer best friend of mine; Freddie Benson, we had split up a month ago after dating for a while just after he had saved my life, he was worried that I was only in love with him because he was a hero and not really in love with him, the truth was, I had been in love with him before the incident but was too scared to say, now I was too scared to tell him I was ready to try again in case he didn't believe me. I was spaced out, not really paying attention to what my friends were saying, I then realised I was staring at Freddie and I had been for the past five minutes; I then became aware of Sam's voice...

"Carls...Hey Carls!"

I jumped and then quickly tried to answer…

"Huh; yes...what?"

Sam rolled her eyes…

"Jeez; you okay, you were staring into space for like five minutes".

"Oh; I-I was...just wondering how I did on the test".

Sam's grin turned into a grimace when I mentioned the test.

"Ugh don't remind me, I sure I did terrible".

"Don't say that, I'm sure you did fine".

"I wouldn't have even been able to think about staying in the room; let alone answer the questions if you hadn't helped me study".

Freddie choked back a laugh when he heard that…

"You helped Sam study".

"Yeah; what's so surprising about that".

"Nothing, I'm sure Sam is capable of doing this stuff, she just doesn't feel like it".

Sam smirked in response before replying…

"That's about right, aren't you meant to be getting home early today Freddie".

"Oh yeah; almost forgot, sorry guys I gotta go".

"What's the rush?"  
"My aunt's coming over, she's going out shopping with my mom and I gotta babysit Stephanie".

"Oh, ok".

"See ya".

Freddie dropped some money on the table and quickly left; I smiled at the thought of him taking care of Stephanie, he was so responsible, something else to love about him.

There was silence for a while until Sam spoke again...

"So...how are things between you and Freddie".

I immediately looked down nervously…

"We're still friends but..."  
"You've not got back together".

"I-I just...don't know what to say".

Sam's expression was suddenly sombre…

"I'm sorry Carls; I shouldn't have interfered".

"It's fine, really...I just...every time I try to tell him I feel like I'm choking on my own tongue".

Sam thought for a moment and then smiled...

"You know, you're gonna have to find some way to tell him".

"But how, I'm no good at this...telling him how I really feel".

"Well you gotta find some other way, you know, play to your strengths".

"I don't really have any strengths other than, you know...iCarly and my schoolwork and...No; that's about it".

Hopefully Sam wouldn't catch on that I had just stopped myself from saying something; no such luck...

"You were about to say something Carls; what was it?"

"It's not important".

"Carly...tell me, what else can you do, there's something you're not telling me".

I sighed and gave in...

"Well...I was about to say...I could...sing".

"Carls' that's perfect, there are more feelings expressed in a song than words alone...don't know where I heard that but...it sounds good".

"Yeah but how? I mean, I don't think I can just sing any song, besides, when would I sing it to him".

"Taco on a stick?"

I screamed and Sam jumped as T-Bo appeared out of nowhere, with several tacos on sticks...

"No T-Bo; no thank you".

"Oh come on"

"Leave it T-Bo; Carly's got enough to worry about right now".

T-Bo seemed surprised and then, even more surprising was his comment...

"This about how you feel about Freddie?"  
"How did you..."  
"It's obvious, so what are you gonna do about it".

I didn't know what to say, luckily Sam explained for me...

"Well, turns out Carly's actually got a hidden talent, singing".

"So...gonna sing a song for the lover boy".

"No...I can't think of a song and besides...when could I possibly sing to him".

T-Bo seemed lost in thought.

I sighed and was about to give up on the whole idea when T-Bo suddenly smiled...

"I've got it, I can't help you with the song but I knew exactly when you can sing to him".

I blinked confused...

"What are you talking about, when..._where_?"

T-Bo then pointed to a poster on the wall...

"How about here; at open mic night".

I stared at the sign and then made up my mind...

"Okay, fine; but I've still gotta think of a song".

T-Bo smirked and walked off; Sam shook her head and then finished off her smoothie, we paid and then left heading back to my apartment.

SPENCER POV

I sat in front of the T.V. waiting for some form of inspiration to strike; I had hit a dry spell in my art recently and I was still waiting for some ideas for what to do with my next sculpture. Just then the door opened and Carly walked in, she looked flustered; I blinked confused...

"Hey kiddo; you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine".

I put the T.V. on mute and turned back to her as she sat down on the couch; I decided not to say anything, I knew asking Carly what was wrong would cause her to retreat further from the issue but if I kept quiet she would eventually tell me on her own; just as I thought she eventually spoke up...

"Actually, there is something...you know how...I've been trying to tell Freddie..."

I nodded, she didn't have to say any more than that, I knew she still loved him but was too shy to say. Carly took a deep breath before continuing...

"Well; I thought maybe, you know how I can sing..."

"Yeah".

Sing was an understatement; I had heard Carly sing once before, it was incredible; my sister was full of hidden talents; I smiled...

"Sounds like a good idea to me; so what exactly are you gonna do".

She paused for a moment before finally speaking...

"I was gonna sing at open mic night at the Groovie Smoothie, the only problem I'm having is what song to sing".

I sighed before deciding to give my sister some much needed encouragement...

"Listen, one thing about music is to remember that, like art, it's about emotion, passion; just try to think of something that comes from the heart, about your feelings okay".

"Thanks Spence, okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and get started".

"Where's Sam, I thought she'd be with you, she could help".

"Sam had to go visit one of her uncles in prison".

I shook my head and turned the sound back on the T.V. continuing to watch and hope for that much needed inspiration.

FREDDIE POV

I stood outside the Groovie Smoothie confused, I checked Carly's text again...

'_Please come to the Groovie Smoothie tonight; something important to show you'_

I couldn't see Carly anywhere, why did it have to be tonight, open mic night, last time it was on a whole bunch of talentless and unbelievably ridiculous acts were performed. Just then the door opened and Sam stepped out...

"About time you got here".

I was more confused than ever...

"What's going on Sam?"

Sam just sighed...

"C'mon, get inside; you'll see what's going on soon".

"Sam".

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this, now move it".

I sighed and followed Sam inside, she led me to a table right in front of the small stage which had been erected; oh man, I was gonna end up front row to the usual open mic craziness...

"Sam, I don't think..."  
"Just sit down and relax; sorry, I'm not gonna be sitting at this table, this is important, don't go sneaking off".

I watched as Sam walked off to another table, practically dragging Gibby away from the table I was sitting at; what was going on, why was I stuck sitting here? I soon got my answer as T-Bo announced the first act...

"Okay, its open mic night and now onto our first act...Carly Shay".

I stared in surprise as Carly walked onto the stage with a guitar; T-Bo walked off back behind the counter; Carly sat down on the small stool that had been placed on the stage and then announced that she was going to sing.

I sat stunned as Carly prepared to sing, I then realised she was looking directly at me and I found myself paying even more attention, it was like she was trying to tell me that this song was for me to listen to the most. Taking a deep breath Carly then started to sing while playing the guitar...

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I've dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home  
_

I stared in surprise; Carly was an amazing singer, her voice was raw with emotion and I realised then that she was singing with me in mind...

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cause you leave me speechless_  
_When you talk to me_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_  
_You manage to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining through_  
_Can't help but surrender_  
_My everything to you_

I was amazed, I could tell Carly meant every word, could it be true, I thought she only ever loved me because I had saved her but; the way she was singing, the words themselves were...perfect; I could feel the love in her voice...

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_  
_Thought I knew how it feels_  
_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless_  
_When you talk to me_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_  
_You manage to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining through_  
_I can't help but surrender_  
_Oh no_  
_My everything to you_

I never stopped loving her and now I realised she finally loved me too...

_You leave me speechless _

_the way you smile, the way you touch my face  
You leave me breathless  
it's something that you do I can't explain  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,  
Baby_

_You leave me speechless_  
_You leave me breathless_  
_The way you look at me_  
_You manage to disarm me_  
_My soul is shining through_  
_I can't help but surrender_  
_My everything to you._

The song finished and Carly left the stage, a few minutes later, as the next act was being announced she suddenly appeared at the table I was sitting at, she was smiling, I smiled back and stood up, I took her hand and led her outside, away from the noise, nobody else in the open mic night could compare to Carly's singing.

Outside I turned to face her as she wrapped her arms around me; I did the same and spoke...

"Did you...really mean it Carly".

She laughed before answering...

"Yes, every word...this is for real this time Freddie, I swear".

My heart practically exploded with joy...

"I believe you; I'm just glad we both finally realise this now".

"Freddie".

We stood in each others arms for a while longer before moving closer and finally, the moment I had been dying for this last month, we kissed.

SPENCER POV

I sighed as I turned off the T.V. and shook my head, still no inspiration had occurred; I headed over to the kitchen, just before I made it in the front door opened and Carly walked in; I turned to face her, she was smiling; I smirked...

"So, I take it everything went well".

"It was brilliant".

"So you and Freddie are back together".

"Yup; we've just got back, we decided to catch a movie before we came home".

"Well; it's late, I'm off to bed; night".

"Night Spence".

I watched as she ran up the stairs, I smiled before heading to bed, I knew from the look of pure happiness on her face that Freddie would be perfect for her.


End file.
